


Family

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Community: slythindor100, Fluff, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy stepped out of Gringotts with his head held high, as if daring anyone to come forward and mock him for the papers he held in his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)  
> Un-betad.  
> Also, apparently all my angst is reserved for Bandom. *faceplam* Kind of in the same universe as [Change.](http://bloodisshrp.livejournal.com/10787.html)

Lucius Malfoy stepped out of Gringotts with his head held high, as if daring anyone to come forward and mock him for the papers he held in his hand. Without a backward glance at the building he strode through the bustling street of Diagon Alley to get to the appartion point; there was only so much he could take of being surrounded by so many people, most of whom looked at him with barely concealed disgust.  
***  
Narcissa waited till she heard the bathroom door click behind her husband before walking towards his desk and opening the secret compartment Lucius thought she didn’t know about. Honestly, they’d been married for almost twenty five years; she knew everything about that man.   
She found the parchments she’d been looking for and leafed through them, her smile widening as she went through the three official Gringotts parchments. When she heard the door open behind her, she placed the papers on the desk, walked up to her husband and proceeded to kiss him with all the love she had for him. Before Lucius could ask anything she was gone, but one look at the desk answered all his questions. There lying open on the table were the documents for trust funds started by Lucius Malfoy for James, Albus and Lily Potter-Malfoy.


End file.
